


Смеётся

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Изуна всегда смеётся ему в лицо.





	Смеётся

Тобирама судорожно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые челюсти, когда слышит низкий вибрирующий звук, с которым Изуна заглатывает его член до самого горла. Ночное небо, тёмное и ясное, смотрит на него мерцающими звёздами и дышит в его лицо знойным ветром, а там, внизу, у его подрагивающих от напряжения ног, сидит Изуна – прямо коленями в сухой пыли. Тобирама лижет потрескавшиеся губы, дышит пересохшим ртом и пытается не смотреть вниз. Понимает, что как только увидит растянутые губы, влажные и яркие от слюны, на собственном члене, то тут же кончит. 

Изуна об этом знает – Изуна отсасывает ему с такой самоотверженностью, которой ни за какие деньги не добьешься ни от одной из юдзё. Он плотно обхватывает член ртом, толкает его так глубоко, что головка мягко упирается в горло, туго сглатывает, прижимая ствол языком, и от этого ощущения у Тобирамы мутнеет перед глазами. Он не знает, где и у кого Изуна научился такому, – он и не хочет знать, откуда у Изуны такие познания в отсасывании, его это не интересует. Другое дело, что это Изуна – от Изуны можно ожидать, чего угодно. 

Например, минета на заднем дворе переполненного идзакая. 

Тобирама заглянул туда просто так – отряд, который он возглавлял, праздновал окончание выматывающей миссии, и Тобирама пропустил с ними две пиалы саке. Потом его люди разбились на идейные пары и тройки, а к нему подсел Изуна – он тоже только-только вернулся из похода, ещё даже синяк со скулы не сошёл. Привычно усмехнулся, окинул небрежным взглядом и вальяжно расселся, сверкая голыми ключицами в вырезе косодэ. У Тобирамы не было причин выпивать с ним, но Изуна умудрился заговорить ему зубы, и беседа между ними вышла на удивление сносной. Тобирама понял, что ему хватит, когда взгляд Изуны из раздражающего перешёл в обжигающий, – он сухо попрощался, поднялся на ноги и довольно ровно прошагал к закрытым сёдзи. Не тем, правда, – вышел на пустой задний двор, глухой и тёмный, ощутил всплеск чакры и обнаружил себя прижатым к выщербленной стене. Собрался было перерезать нападающему горло, но увидел два мигнувших красных глаза и узнал чакру – сказал только:

– А, это ты, – и Изуна вдруг сел перед ним на колени. 

По-хорошему, его надо было оттолкнуть, как только его ладонь легла Тобираме на пах, – прикрикнуть на него, ударить, извалять в пыли и протащить за волосы по всему двору, – но Тобирама этого не сделал. Он _ничего_ не сделал, чтобы Изуну остановить, – теперь его член у Изуны во рту, и всё, что он может делать, это держать Изуну за волосы и до боли в шее стискивать челюсти. 

Это _потрясающе_ хорошо – настолько, что Тобирама на секунду выпадает из реальности. Всего на секунду, но Изуне хватает, чтобы подняться на ноги, – он небрежно стряхивает пыль с колен, собирает пальцами подтёки спермы в уголке губ и широко лижет испачканную кожу. Его чёрные глаза смотрят абсолютно трезво и внимательно, хотя он выпил в разы больше Тобирамы. 

Это что-то непонятное. Как дрёма посреди муторного дня, когда не можешь понять, где заканчивается реальность и начинается сон. Тобирама с удовольствием бы решил, что это какой-то странный сюрреалистический кошмар, в котором его член возмутительно хорошо ощущает себя во рту не кого-нибудь, а Изуны, мать его, Учихи, но послеоргазменная дрожь и внимательный взгляд мешают ему заняться самообманом. Изуна поправляет ворот косодэ, приглаживает встрёпанные волосы и хлопает Тобираму по плечу. 

Говорит:

– Бывай, – и уходит обратно в идзакая. 

Тобирама стоит столбом посреди тёмного двора около десяти минут и осоловелым взглядом сверлит выцветший рисунок на закрытых сёдзи – по ту сторону плещутся громкий смех, терпкое саке и тусклый свет. По ту сторону Изуна ухмыляется в пиалу и облизывает те самые губы, которыми… 

Ночью Тобирама не спит – сто раз проклинает себя, что вообще решил заглянуть в идзакая, чуть меньше раз представляет, как едкие губы Изуны охватывают его член, как он вбивается Изуне в горло, а тот сипло хрипит, раскрывая рот шире, хотя, казалось бы, что шире и некуда, но у него получается, и это выглядит так хорошо, так ужасно _хорошо_ , что Тобирама сжимает себя между ног и кончает – раз, второй, третий и дальше, пока растянутый рот Изуны не отпечатывается на обратной стороне век. 

_Твою мать_ , думает Тобирама, когда сперма подсыхает между его пальцами. Воображаемый Изуна, как наваждение, смеётся ему на ухо и двигается на нём мягкими, короткими толчками – это должно быть так же хорошо, как рот Изуны, и Тобирама ловит себя на мысли, что хочет узнать, так ли это на самом деле. 

Это, чёрт возьми, неправильно. 

Этого, блядь, не должно было случиться. 

Изуна из его обрывочных воспоминаний одним движением стекает на колени, толкает язык между губами и широко лижет головку – она набухает от этого касания моментально, Тобирама стискивает кулаки и челюсти, его пальцы у Изуны в волосах, а Изуна смотрит на него мириадами звёзд на ясном ночном небе. 

Это неправильно – нелепо, отвратительно, недопустимо. 

Тобираму выгибает на смятых простынях, он сипло стонет стиснутыми губами, и всё, чего он хочет, – чтобы Изуна трогал его снова и снова. 

Это неправильно. 

Это хорошо. 

Это _слишком_ хорошо. 

Утром он распугивает подчинённых угрюмыми мешками под глазами – бессонная ночь оборачивается скверным настроением и головной болью. Тобирама останавливается перед лестницей к лабораториям в каменном оцепенении – думает, что ошибся. Не бессонная ночь оборачивается скверным настроением и головной болью. 

Головной болью на широких ступенях сидит Изуна – его стопы упираются в стену и мешают Тобираме подойти к двери. Изуна невозмутимо подкидывает яблоко на ладони, а на лице у него – безбрежный океан спокойствия и блаженной задумчивости. Он смотрит на Тобираму одним глазом, а его губы медленно и сосредоточенно скользят по гладкому боку яблока – Тобирама смотри на это представление и тяжело сглатывает. Ночные картины вспышками мелькают перед глазами, и в штанах становится тесно так быстро, что Тобирама ненароком чертыхается, – у него даже в пубертате такого не было. 

– Свали, – говорит Тобирама грубо, хотя знает, что Изуна не шевельнётся. 

Тот оправдывает все возложенные на него ожидания.

– Хочешь, – говорит он ровно, с расстановкой, чуть прищурившись, и его губы на этом проклятом яблоке, это что-то за гранью. – Хочешь кончить мне в рот ещё раз? 

Вопрос, прямо так скажем, с подвохом, но Тобирама с собой честен – он _хочет_. 

И Изуна знает об этом. 

Он ухмыляется – кончик его языка лижет сочное яблоко короткими движениями, и Тобирама хочет, чтобы этот язык оказался у него на члене, где-нибудь под головкой. 

_Прямо сейчас_. 

– Или, может, ты хочешь кончить в меня? – спрашивает Изуна, и хруст яблока между острыми зубами кажется оглушительным грохотом. 

Тобирама моргает – понимает, что не дышал всё это время. Изуна смотрит надменно, небрежно и снисходительно, будто ловит опасного зверя в ловушку и знает, что победа останется за ним. Ухмылка на его губах заводит и злит одновременно – опасный зверь хватает Изуну за волосы, и они вжимают друг друга в двери. Те поддаются с натужным щелчком, и Изуна оказывается прижат грудью к столу – гремит химическая посуда, падают свитки, шелестит рассыпанная бумага. 

Изуна смеётся. 

Он смеётся, когда Тобирама сжимает его шею, когда дерёт за волосы, когда натягивает его, как последнюю девку из кирюкай. Смеётся, когда ножки стола надсадно скрипят, когда рассохшийся край долбится о стену, когда Тобирама до синяков сжимает пальцы на его бёдрах и трахает так глубоко, что у Изуны подкашиваются ноги. Затем его надменный смех переходит в протяжные стоны, он пытается двигаться сам, но Тобирама наглухо прижимает его к столешнице и не даёт пошевелиться – и тогда Изуна начинает умолять его. 

Он говорит:

– Трахни меня сильнее. 

Он просит:

– Дай мне кончить. 

Он стонет:

– Хочу твой член _сейчас_. 

Тобирама хрипит ему в затылок и стискивает зубы на загривке. 

– Мой член _уже_ в тебе, – говорит он на выдохе, наматывая волосы Изуны на кулак, и тот вскидывается. 

Его голова запрокинута, рот открыт, глаза зажмурены, короткие ресницы дрожат, и он облизывает эти проклятые губы этим проклятым языком. 

Это так чертовски _красиво_. 

Изуна бессвязно стонет:

– Ещё, сильнее, пожалуйста, я знаю, ты можешь, пожалуйста, сделай это сильнее! – и Тобирама слушает его. 

Это единственный раз, когда Тобирама действительно слушает его. 

_Слушается_ его. 

Он кончает так оглушительно, что не сразу понимает, что произошло, – его трясёт, и Изуна под ним надсадно дышит широко открытым ртом. Он щурится, оторопело моргает, и всё его тело – это мелкая послеоргазменная дрожь. Тобирама гладит эту дрожь ладонями, и его зубы снова сжимаются у Изуны на загривке. Тот более чувствителен, чем был до оргазма, – он выдыхает, дёргается, и Тобирама ещё сильнее вжимает его в столешницу. 

Он всё ещё внутри. 

И ему кажется, что он снова возбуждён.

Возбуждён так возмутительно сильно, что хочется двигаться, – снова и снова. 

Изуна смотрит на него из-за плеча – надменно, небрежно и снисходительно. Тобирама трахает его, как дешёвую шлюху, трахает его рот, заставляет его кричать и просить, но ему откровенно кажется, что трахают именно его, – сосредоточенно натягивают, так, чтобы было хорошо и плохо одновременно, чтобы потеряться в ощущениях и не найти самого себя. 

Изуна смеётся – он всегда смеётся. 

Всегда смеётся Тобираме в лицо.


End file.
